


Sound of Borken Things

by DarkAcademia1974



Category: Original Work
Genre: inspired by songs, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAcademia1974/pseuds/DarkAcademia1974
Summary: A poem of random verses.Inspired by some songs, can you guess them?





	Sound of Borken Things

Roses bloomed tangled in vines of thorn emerald green highlighting the cherry petals,   
Like fields of spider lily run with streams of metal.

Morality painted in black and white,   
Grey forgotten in fright.

Guilt weigh like rocks in stomach,  
Heavy like bricks to sum up.

Life packed in boxes neatly,  
Stacked at the back sweetly.

Seven eyes watching the planet of blue and green,   
Seeing all to be seen.

Honey-toned caramel lies,  
Rain falling between rhinestone eyes.

Giggles and laughter singed within the room,  
Rage filled the world, consume.

Dance little girl on that big stage,  
Fire burn the curtains my little dark age.

Somber hills winter for a thousand years,  
The tiger made of tears disappears.

My words are right,  
Wrapped in kind spite.

No memory for melody,  
Angels weep in jealously,  
Devils dance velvety,  
Boys and girls heart get broken with no remedy,  
Violins strings break with envy in agony.


End file.
